prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dressed Like A Champ
Dressed Like A Champ is the 90th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 2nd in Season 7. Summary Lana's performance in her debut match leaves a lot to be questioned about her future in the squared circle; Alexa's painful past is triggered during her fashion makeover with Maryse, while Nattie and Trinity offer to babysit Brie's newborn, even though Nattie hates babies. Recap With Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan desperately in need of a night to themselves on E!’s Total Divas, Brie recruits an odd couple of Superstars to babysit: Naomi and Natalya. The pairing ends up being a bit of a mixed bag, as Naomi — who is openly planning on having a child someday — is a natural with Birdie Joe, while Natalya doesn’t seem to know what to do, preferring to play with the dogs. As it turns out, Natalya is somewhat terrified of caring for a baby, which is pretty distressing considering she’s one of the more maternal women in the locker room. After she breaks down slightly before their second babysitting stint, Brie decides to stay in with her friends, catch up and order a pizza. Lana’s big singles debut has finally come, and … it doesn’t seem like anybody has a lot of confidence that she can pull it off. Amid a flood of social media naysayers, Nia Jax gently, if indelicately, reminds Lana that with her managerial skills, she doesn’t really need to wrestle to achieve success in WWE. But in the afterglow of Carmella’s historic Money in the Bank win, The Ravishing Russian wants in on the action and will not be stopped. That is, until after her second match, when she’s pulled aside and informed that WWE has decided to pump the breaks on making her an in-ring performer. Lana is heartbroken, but Nikki Bella, who’s been giving her advice all episode, reassures her in a FaceTime call that she wouldn’t have gotten a second match if she hadn’t earned it and encourages her to keep her confidence going. We also get a closer look at Alexa Bliss this week, specifically her relationship with Maryse. The veteran Superstar has taken Alexa under her wing and announces with great fanfare her plans to make over Little Miss Bliss’ punk chic aesthetic into something a bit more runway-friendly, as she's fast becoming a marquee representative of the company. Bliss is gently told by the higher-ups that the idea is worth pursuing, so she goes shopping with Maryse in Tokyo to try some new looks. Nia Jax, who knows Alexa has a history of image-consciousness she's worked hard to overcome, isn't thrilled about this, but it takes a conversation with Lilian Garcia on her podcast to give Alexa the nerve to tell Maryse thanks, but no thanks. Maryse, of course, never wanted to change who Alexa is and is totally fine with Bliss having her own look, but letting Alexa pick out outfits for her is where she draws the line. Image gallery Dressed Like A Champ 2.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 3.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 4.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 5.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 6.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 7.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 8.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 9.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 10.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 11.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 12.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 13.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 14.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 15.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 16.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 17.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 18.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 19.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 20.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 21.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 22.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 23.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 24.jpg Dressed Like A Champ 25.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #90 at WWE.com Category:WWE Total Divas episodes